inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive14
---- Manga~ Thanks ^^ Well, these hissatsu are seen just once or twice. But it is in the Inazuma Eleven Universe, so I wanted to add it. There is also a team called "Black Flowers". This team had a match against Hakuren, but they lost ^^ I just have the IE manga, not the GO/Chrono Stone one (I usually buy the manga in French ^^). So, thank you very much for the permission~! SnowyBoy₰ 14:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) NO TEMPLATE ? Okay~ XD When I left the previous message, I didn't know you archived your talk page. Ouf..! Okay, for the Black Flowers, should I add a template ? Also, their JP name is "黒い花", but I don't how can I writte it on the wikia... SnowyBoy₰ 14:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) DREAM Heeya Genda-san I guess you forgot me, but I remember you, since the first time I went on the chat. Since that time, I was busy starting my adventure! I made lots of friends and I will fight till the highest place! My dream was becoming an admin, but people told me I won't become one. So I will atleast try my very best for getting a mod instead! I will never give up like Endou never does. I hope you don't think this message is stupid. I hope you readed this! Samalion Samalion (talk) 18:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Template Tabber Thank you so much, i'll get started on it :) Taha1921 11:15, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Uh-oh, There's one little problem, after i'm done adding the tabber, above it it's written [[Image and below it is written |250px and i dont know how to fix that ;( so should i continue ''Fairy24girl (talk) 03:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) The template like Taha1921 or Like every episode and characters profile in Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven Go... Episode_021_(Chrono_Stone) Tsurugi Kyousuke I also try doing editing on them to, but I can't done it, because it's difficult... Can you teach me? Thank You for your attention... Have a nice day :D Fairy24girl (talk) 03:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Template I asked you before also but you never responded So I think the hissatsu template --> TP consumption tab should also contain Inazuma Eleven Strikers and Inazuma ELeven Strikers 2012 Xtreme TP and level 'Fubuki風吹 '''Shoot Command 06 11:26, September 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Chat Moderators' I think there is only one chat moderator, and that person is Azure Blaze. I think there need to be one more chat moderator, since you were finding two chat moderators in your blog post. And Renjiru is not a chat moderator now. If you want to know more about what I'm talking about then come here. '- Kiyama~→ La Flamme 10:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC)' Tabbers There is a problem with those tabbers that Taha1921 is adding. Whenever I open the character template, it erases itself, and I have to edit in one of the pictures onto the page again. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Wiki Community I've got a suggestion. There's an Inazuma Eleven Wiki group in facebook. So, I was wondering how about we add a link of it in the front page? Some wiki's also do it. Just in case you want the link, it's here: http://www.facebook.com/groups/355397147879365/?fref=ts I'd love to do it in the front page, but I'm a bit busy on school, and I'm concentrating on helping the Sket Dance Wiki. Plus, I 'kinda temporarily' stopped watching Chrono Stone. Anyways, I'd like to see your reply. (Though remember... I reply late ALOT of times....) It is of sad news that I would like to resign being a moderater as I bid farewell to this wiki today as I have lost interest in supporting or visiting this wiki any longer which it might be the time for me to leave here. If necessary, I would like to recommend Inazuma11 fangirl123 or TanatatTigerTruth to replace me as moderator as they are both living in Asia and have shown good qualities of a moderator . I've already requested AdventureWriter28,an admin to remove my position,so you don't have to worry. Thank you for creating such a wonderful wiki and giving me this wonderful position as a chat moderator as an opportunity to help out this chat in a meaningful way. Farewell and have a nice day. ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 09:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) More Mods Heeya Genda-sama, I hope it's alright for me to ask if we can get more mods for the chat. More and more admins and mods are innactive so I hope you'll make some people mod or admin. Snowyboy would make a good admin anyway, but if you'll make anyone mod you could ask lordranged7, she'll know who to choose I guess. I didn't mean anything arrogant or whatever I just wanted to tell we need more moderators. I hope you'll think about this! Samalion (talk) 18:28, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Genda um one question how do you become a admin? and answer in talk page thanksDiablomax (talk) 18:29, October 17, 2012 (UTC) A page on MUGEN Would you mind if I created a page on what MUGEN was, and do you think I should?? Just so you know, I have not created the page yet since I thought it would be better if I asked an admin~ UmeChan08 (talk) 10:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for giving me the opportunity Genda! I will do my best to become one of the greatest chat mods ever! GoldAsh (talk) 11:09, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: A page on MUGEN Um... what's a sandbox?? ^^; UmeChan08 (talk) 11:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC)